


Wings and How to Hide Them (podfic)

by BiP



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, First Time, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Virgin Crowley (Good Omens), Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/pseuds/BiP
Summary: Crowley's been annoyingly in love for six thousand years. What's another lifetime between friends?Or: Aziraphale definitely fucks and isn't that just perfect?





	Wings and How to Hide Them (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [triedunture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wings and How to Hide Them](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387651) by [triedunture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture). 

Download: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1lJRv2L1oY67L8dRLrq6dF1KKerC9OH_Z/view?usp=sharing

Stream: https://soundcloud.com/user-151285749/wings-and-how-to-hide-them-good-omens-podfic


End file.
